


The Call

by MaxIsLikeSugar (RevisionaryHistory)



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [2]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), Nathan Sykes - Fandom, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/MaxIsLikeSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bless Jay and his phone skills. Kristin makes the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

The Call

~*~Kristin~*~

I waited a respectable amount of time after Lindsey got back to the hotel room before pouncing for details. Meaning I gave her five minutes. The next thirty were filled with salacious details of her night in Jay's bed. I'm pretty sure I called her a bitch no less than six times. That was once for each orgasm she'd had. They had plans for a repeat, which earned her a "fucking bitch."

"Did you go home with Max?"

She'd left way before the rest of us. "No." I smiled, "Not that he didn't offer. Which threw me since I was blatantly flirting with Nathan earlier. We all went out to breakfast then said goodbye when we got back here. Did exchange numbers with he and Tom. Fun night." 

I can't sort out where things with Nathan went off. I don't get turned down. I can't remember last time that happened. It stings and I am embarrassed. It will make hanging out with them again awkward. I must have drifted off a little longer than I thought because Lindsey was giving me that look. She knows me too well. "What?"

"Jay doesn't think Nathan realized you were flirting."

Oh god, mortified. "You discussed my failed attempt at hooking up with the popstar?"

She laughed, "Sort of. He caught your face when Nathan walked off. Then when we were heading to the van he told me he thought Nathan missed it."

"How is that possible? I went for the hair! It's always flirting when you go for the hair."

"Either it's because he's nineteen or it's because he was sober. Maybe he needs beer to understand flirting?" Her text alert went off.

I fell back on the bed, "Either way. Tragic." 

It had felt like Christmas when we walked into the hospitality suite to see them there. At least until my favorite present walked away without me getting to unwrap him. What did I need to do, grab his cock and drag him to my room? If he's telling the truth in interviews that would have just scared him away. Max's brashness is much more style. When I first became a fan I was definitely a Max girl. Over time there's been something intriguing about Nathan and he's nudged Max out. I like the dichotomy of his awkward interpersonal style and his sexy on stage persona. Even within a concert he flips seamlessly between a kid goofing off and a man controlling the hormones of every woman and gay man in the audience. He definitely has control of mine. I am immensely turned on by the prospect of figuring out which he is. 

I was broken out of my thoughts by Lindsey's laugh, "What?"

She held up her phone, "Jay. Nathan is gutted. No way will he follow through. Will she?"

"What does that mean?"

"Last night while you were on the dance floor Jay put Nathan's number in your phone."

I drew my eyebrows in and grabbed my phone. Yep, there it was. "This would have been helpful knowledge last night. No so much when they're in Texas or whatever tonight."

"Now that you know he is indeed a little socially awkward you can make this work. Next time they're around and you're hanging out with Max and Tom, you'll have laid the ground work to nail that little bunny against a wall." She smiled watching me smile and picked up her phone, talking as she texted Jay, "Definitely."

Her texting continued for several minutes while I laid there contemplating bunny nailing. "What's the pay off for Jay in all this?" She looked up at me. “I don’t have a problem being set up, but not set up as a joke.” 

“Ah, no, this would be about Nathan not you. No worries.”

That was the end of that conversation. I trusted her to have my back.

~*~*~*~

Thirty minutes until boarding is perfect for making a phone call. Enough time to have a decent conversation, but the overheard sounds of flight information means an easy escape if the conversation is going badly. I got a hot cup of tea and settled in a chair by the window before pulling up “Baby Nathan” on my phone. Funny that Jay. 

“’Ello, Kristin.”

“Hey, Nathan. How are you today?” 

“Moderately well, and you?”

I laughed, “Moderately well?”

“As I seemed to have missed out on much fun last night, I’m only moderately well. Although I am the only one not suffering from a raging hangover and currently asleep. Well, aside from you.”

I decided to take his comment on missed fun as a casual flirt. “I’m sure you’ll get another shot at some fun.” I take his serve and return the ball back to his court.

He laughed, “I’ll take your word for that. You never answered. How are you?” 

Ah, he was flirting. I got a little thrill from that. “Moderately hung over. Sitting in an airport with a cup of tea waiting for my flight back home.”

“I’ve spent a lot of time doing that same thing. Shouldn’t you be grading papers or something?” 

“I thought talking with you might be more fun. I am on vacation.” Kristin serves. 

“Good point! Now I feel pressure to be entertaining, what with you still being on vacation and all. What tricks would you have me do?” 

That was an excellent return volley and a loaded question. I had a list. A very long list. “What tricks can you do?”

“Aw, I walked right into that.” He laughed and I could almost hear his cheeks turning red. “Shit!”

“You’re adorable.” I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Adorable? That’s for like . . . bunnies.”

I was really laughing now. 

“The theme of me embarrassing myself continues.” He was laughing again, “Save this conversation.”

“I think it’s going just fine. Would you prefer I ask you interview questions?”

“That’s easily available online and puts me at a distinct disadvantage.”

“Only if I’ve read or seen them and you never lie during them.”

He snorted, “Lie all the time.” 

This was fun. “Ok, so ask me any stupid interview question I can find about you.”

A moment of hesitation told me he was intrigued, “And will you lie?”

“I don’t think we know each other enough to lie. So be careful what you ask.” Sometimes people really don’t want the truth and I have a bad habit of being too truthful. Too willing to be too direct. So I warn people.

“A’right. We’ll start with the basics. Full name, birthday, hometown.”

“Kristin Kay Davenport. September 9. Atlanta.” He started to ask his second question, “Wait, if I don’t know your answer will you share?”

“Just ask. Favorite color.”

“Pink. You?” I didn’t read teen magazines.

“Red. Favorite food, drink, movie, music, and book.”

“Food is Italian, Chinese, and this Brazilian steakhouse that’s basically a carnivore’s paradise. Tea, diet coke, and tequila. Dirty Dancing. The Notebook. Closer. I am partial to boybands.”

“Me too.” The lilt in his voice was cute. “Umm, what don’t you know?”

“What did you tell the truth about?”

“Oi, I don’t lie about it all, only when it’s too personal or too embarrassing. And only in interviews. I don’t routinely lie to people I know.”

“What do you do when people you know ask you something too personal or too embarrassing?” 

“Tell them it’s none of their business. You can’t really do that in an interview. Then they just push more or make up stuff that’s usually worse than the truth. So you’re left with two choices. Tell them something you don’t want them to know or make up something. I make up something close to the truth. Makes it easier to remember that way.” He paused for a second and I mulled that over. I guess he wasn’t comfortable with the silence. “What do you do?”

“If someone has the balls to ask, I have the balls to answer. But, my answer isn’t around the internet in under five seconds. I do understand your perspective and would likely do the same thing.”

“Really?”

I wasn’t sure what he was questioning, “Really I answer, or really I get you?”

“Both. Thank you and you mean if I asked something completely inappropriate you’d answer?” The tone of his voice held disbelief.

“Give it a shot.”

“No.” More of that adorable laughter. “I don’t have the balls.”

I joined in laughing, “See, you just shared something embarrassing.”

The sound he made can only be described as a guffaw, “I have actual balls. They’re just not that big. Oh shit! What do you have me admitting to?”

Suddenly another voice cackled, “Who the fuck are you talking to?”

Now he stifled a snort, “Hey Max.” Another snort. “Fuck.” 

I laughed so loud that people on the other side of the gate looked over. There was no way for this to get any better. “They’re about to board us. I need to go.”

“Yeah, safe travels.”

I took a breath, “Next call's up to you, Nathan.” I hung up before he could answer.

I’d barely got my phone in my purse when my text notification went off several times in quick succession.

From Nathan: Fun  
From Nathan: Thx  
From Nathan: Boxers or briefs?  
To Nathan: Boxer briefs  
To Nathan: Wait!  
To Nathan: On you or me?  
From Nathan: LOL!  
From Nathan: Which did you answer?  
To Nathan: On you  
From Nathan: So on you?  
To Nathan: Yours  
From Nathan: Flirt  
To Nathan: Definitely  
From Nathan: Didn’t miss it this time  
To Nathan: There’s hope for you  
From Nathan: *fingers crossed*

I was wrong, it had gotten better. Hmm, so the bunny found his balls.


End file.
